


Like The Flower (Como La Flor)

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Series: A Miraculously Twisting Love Story [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken hearted Marinette, Como La Flor song inspired, F/M, One Shot Song Challenge, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Selena Quintanilla (Musician) - Freeform, WOOPS!, What Was I Thinking?, but now it's a whole series.., lol was supposed to be a oneshot, supposed to be doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction
Summary: Sad. I'm so sorry. (not really.) (Please don't hate me.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS IS SAD! If you are sensitive to feelings do not read! Also, please don't hate me!

Marinette's tears hit the paper, where he had written, his last and final letter to her. She knew since the day she realized she was in love with him, that they weren’t meant to be… Yet, it hurt still. It hurt, that he had found another woman, to love. But if it’s what makes him happy…then she’ll be happy for him. She hoped that he finds the happiness in his new lover that he couldn’t find in her. She looked at the flower that he gave her last time. It was all shriveled now, almost dying, much like how she felt. She felt her eyes tear up again. It was too much, too much pain, being here, being alone, in the city of love. She got up, got out her suitcase, and started to pack, she was going to leave. She packed only the few necessities she had. She wiped her eyes, with her sleeve, and grabbed her keys. She looked around the room one last time. Her eyes stopped at the flower. Marinette then put down her suitcase, walked over to the vase and grabbed the flower. She grabbed her journal, and put what remained of the flower in between the pages. She then opened the door and left. She got onto the subway. A few minutes later, she sat down at her seat, on the airplane. Watching the Parisian sunset from the window, wondering if she’ll ever be able to love again. After all, the love she had given him. A few were shedded as she thought about it, she knew that if she will, there will never be another man, who could replace him.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you it was sad. I'm so sorry..... Lol no, not really. =^u^=  
> Oh and here's the song that inspired me to write this.  
> https://vimeo.com/76789329  
> (The translation is on here too.)


End file.
